Un peu de Réconfort
by Roxanne33
Summary: Après les évènements à Baskerville, Lestrade, encore sous l'emprise de la drogue, trouve un peu de réconfort dans une personne inattendue...


**Note de l'auteur : **Alors déjà, je tiens à dire que je m'excuse pour l'acte de terrorisme sans nom qu'est le titre de cette fic. Sans rire, j'ai l'habitude des titres nazes, mais alors là j'ai atteint des sommets, voir des montagnes.

Enfin, si vous êtes là malgré tout et que vous comptez lire tout de même, sachez juste que ce one-shot (assez long c'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas le couper) me trottait dans la tête, et qu'il parle du couple Lestrade/Mycroft, donc ceux qui ne sont pas fans, faites tout de suite demi-tour.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, ni le monde de Sherlock Holmes, ni l'univers de la série de la BBC, ni les personnages, etc. Juste ce one-shot (et son titre fabuleusement pourri).

**Bonne lecture!^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu de Réconfort<strong>

Greg referma la porte derrière lui, et la verrouilla d'une main tremblante, avant de s'y adosser. Il se passa la main sur les yeux, et inspira à fond.

C'était ridicule. Il se sentait parfaitement idiot. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : il avait peur.

Il avait la trouille. La frousse. Une peur bleue comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis des années, voir depuis son enfance, lorsqu'avec ses amis ils s'amusaient à se cacher dans des coins sombres, avant d'apparaître devant les autres en criant « BOUH ».

La différence, c'était que la surprise passée, la peur disparaissait, et ils riaient tous. Là, Greg savait parfaitement que le molosse aux yeux rouges n'existait pas. Il savait aussi qu'il avait été drogué. Mais la peur ne disparaissait pas.

Ses mains tremblaient, il était incroyablement nerveux, et une sueur glacée recouvrait son front.

Il aurait préféré rentrer chez lui après leur affaire, mais il savait que prendre la route avec cette drogue le rendant plus que nerveux courant encore dans ses veines n'était pas la meilleure idée. Il avait donc pris une chambre dans l'auberge où Sherlock et John étaient descendus.

Ce qu'il regrettait. Chez lui, au moins, il se serait sentit rassuré. Cette pensée lui arracha un léger rire. Il se comportait comme un gamin effrayé de dix ans. Autant pour le détective inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

Il maudit Sherlock, et son frère Mycroft, qui avait le don de débarquer constamment dans sa vie, soit pour lui demander des nouvelles de son frère, soit pour l'envoyer veiller dessus. Ou le seconder. Comme ici.

Greg était rentré chez lui après ses vacances, bien décidé à profiter de ses derniers jours de congé, quand Mycroft avait débarqué sans s'inviter, comme toujours, lui demandant (ou plutôt lui ordonnant) d'aller au fin fond de la campagne anglaise pour aller voir ce que faisait Sherlock. Et Greg avait obéi à Mycroft, comme toujours, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il était incapable de dire non à l'aîné des Holmes.

Résultat, il avait couru près d'un champ de mines, avait ingéré de la drogue, et s'était retrouvé face à un monstre imaginaire créé par son cerveau, tout ça dans la même soirée. Il était maintenant effrayé, stressé, et avait besoin d'un verre. Ou d'une cigarette.

Et accessoirement d'un peu plus de vacances.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et il sursauta. Il dégaina son arme, et se tourna vers la porte. Il avait conscience d'être ridicule, mais il s'en fichait. Le revolver dans sa main apaisait un peu sa peur. Un peu.

La personne frappa de nouveau. Il s'approcha de la porte, et l'entrouvrit, gardant son arme hors de vue. Le visage de Mycroft Holmes apparu dans l'embrasure.

« Je vous dérange ? »

Greg eut envie de dire « oui », mais il savait que Mycroft ne posait la question que par politesse, et surtout qu'il se sentait incapable d'envoyer se faire voir l'aîné des Holmes dès qu'il apparaissait devant lui. Ce qui l'énervait d'ailleurs au plus haut point.

Il se décida pour un compromis.

« A votre avis ? »

Mycroft répondit par un sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils en fixant la porte.

« Est-ce que vous avez dégainé votre arme ? »

Greg soupira sans répondre, puis se massa la tempe.

« Ecoutez, je crois que vous devriez repasser demain. »

Il avait besoin de sommeil, d'alcool ou de nicotine, si ce n'est des trois. Une entrevue avec Mycroft serait surement de trop. Pourtant, celui-ci haussa un sourcil, et repoussa la porte. Surpris, Greg se recula, et vit le gouvernement britannique envahir sa chambre, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, son arme toujours en main. Mycroft poussa le verrou, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit comme s'il était dans sa chambre, et pas dans celle d'un officier de Scotland Yard à onze heures du soir.

Il était assis au bord du lit comme si c'était un canapé, les deux mains appuyées sur son parapluie. Il semblait à son aise. Face à lui, Greg était affalé sur le fauteuil. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait avoir l'air aussi digne assis sur un lit.

Mais Mycroft avait toujours l'air classe et posé, quelque soit la situation. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi Greg se sentait inférieur au fonctionnaire, alors même qu'il était le plus âgé des deux.

Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux un moment, Greg jouant avec son arme de ses doigts encore tremblants.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Mycroft pencha la tête sur le côté, légèrement.

« Je voulais être sur que vous alliez bien. »

Greg haussa les sourcils en dévisageant l'homme en face de lui.

Il connaissait Mycroft depuis quelques années, et leurs rapports étaient amicaux. Mais de là à croire que le fonctionnaire s'inquiète de sa santé, il y avait quelques kilomètres.

Pourtant, Mycroft semblait attendre une réponse, très sérieux. Toujours si sérieux.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour votre investissement ? »

Greg eut un petit rire. Sa voix était encore un peu tremblante. Fichue drogue !

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Mycroft posa le parapluie contre le lit, à côté de lui, et posa ses mains sur le dessus de lit.

« Vous m'en voulez de vous avoir envoyé ici ?

- Je devrais ? »

Mycroft sourit.

« Décidemment, vous ne répondez à aucune question. »

Greg haussa les épaules.

« Vous savez que je ne vous en veux pas. Même si vous étiez au courant pour le projet HOUND, ce que je ne veux pas savoir, je ne vous en veux pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et grimaça.

« Alors vous pourrez continuer de débarquer de temps en temps pour m'envoyer où bon vous semble, comme un parfait petit soldat. »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

« Vous pensez que je vous utilise ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Vous éludez encore ma question.

- Vous aussi. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, Greg un peu décontenancé, Mycroft parfaitement calme.

« Bien sur que vous m'utilisez, dit enfin Greg. Mais je suis incapable de dire non. Ou d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre. »

Mauvais. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

La peur et le stress lui faisaient perdre la tête. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas totalement intimidé par Mycroft.

« Je viens vous voir parce que j'ai confiance en vous. »

Ce qui était aussi une façon de dire « oui, je me sers de vous ». Greg sourit.

« Parce que vous avez confiance en moi, ou parce que Sherlock a confiance en moi ?

- Les deux, je suppose. »

Ils se turent un instant, leurs sourires se faisant écho.

« Je me sens quand même responsable d'avoir interrompu vos vacances pour vous envoyer ici. » dit finalement Mycroft.

Greg haussa les épaules.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous en veux pas. »

Il joua encore quelques secondes avec son revolver, avant de le poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. La peur et l'adrénaline parcouraient encore ses veines, mais curieusement, depuis que Mycroft était entré dans la chambre, il avait moins peur.

Ce qui devait être encore plus ridicule que la trouille qu'il éprouvait.

« Vous avez une cigarette ? »

Mycroft pencha de nouveau la tête sur le côté.

« Je croyais que vous aviez arrêté.

- Pas ce soir. »

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel, puis sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste. Il tendit une cigarette et un briquet à Greg, qui les attrapa de ses doigts tremblants. Il plaça le tube de tabac entre ses lèvres, et essaya d'allumer le briquet en vain, ses mains tremblant trop fortement.

Il jura, et une main saisit la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers Mycroft, qui lui prit le briquet des mains.

« Je vais le faire. »

Greg le remercia du regard. Mycroft alluma sa cigarette, avant de ranger de nouveau le briquet dans sa poche. Greg tira une bouffée de nicotine, puis expira lentement.

« Vous êtes vraiment effrayé. » commenta Mycroft.

Greg ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« On ne peut rien vous cacher.

- Combien de temps la drogue va faire effet ?

- Je pense que ça devrait passer d'ici demain. »

Le silence se réinstalla, sans qu'il soit pesant. Greg se sentait un peu plus détendu, bien que toujours effrayé. Et il ne voulait pas savoir si cette sensation venait de la cigarette entre ses lèvres ou bien de la présence de Mycroft face à lui.

Mais une part de lui savait tout de même que la cigarette n'y était pour rien. Elle avait autant d'effet que le revolver posé à côté de lui. C'est-à-dire qu'elle l'apaisait un peu, mais pas autant que les yeux clairs posés sur lui.

Soupirant, il se leva, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il écrasa sa cigarette à moitié consumée sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, puis la jeta dehors. Il referma la fenêtre, et revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« Vous voulez que je demande une bouteille au bar de l'auberge ? »

Greg reposa sa main sur l'accoudoir et observa Mycroft.

« Merci, mais ce sera sans effet.

- Je crains de n'avoir rien d'autre à vous proposer. »

Greg faillit lui répondre que sa présence suffisait, mais se retint à temps.

Sans réfléchir, il se releva, et avança vers Mycroft.

« Levez-vous. »

Haussant un sourcil surpris, Mycroft obéit pourtant sans rien dire. Greg resta un moment face au fonctionnaire, immobile et hésitant. Mycroft face à lui semblait attendre, toujours aussi imperturbable. Pourtant, son visage montrait qu'il était intrigué par la situation.

Ce fut sans doute cet air inhabituel sur son visage qui décida Greg. Franchissant la distance qui les séparait, il coula son corps contre celui de Mycroft, et posa sa tête dans son cou.

« Là j'ai moins peur, entama Greg d'une voix qu'il espérait calme avant que Mycroft ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Alors contentez-vous de la fermer, d'accord ? »

Sans le voir, Greg devina pourtant le sourire de Mycroft.

« Me suis-je plains ? »

Et deux bras entourèrent Greg.

Les bras de Mycroft entourèrent ses épaules, et ses mains se refermèrent sur son dos, plaquant l'inspecteur contre son torse. D'abord un peu raide, Greg s'efforça de se détendre, et leva ses bras pour les passer dans le dos de Mycroft.

Ainsi enlacé à Mycroft, Greg sentit ses craintes et sa peur disparaître. C'était la première fois qu'il enlaçait ainsi un autre homme, mais à ce moment précis, ça ne le gênait pas. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, sans savoir si c'était à cause de la drogue, ou bien si c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de Mycroft. Mycroft à qui il ne savait pas dire non.

Le visage dans le cou de Mycroft, il respirait son parfum. Il avait une odeur purement masculine, et un parfum boisé. S'il avait pensé un jour enlacer Mycroft Holmes dans une auberge au fin fond de la campagne anglaise !

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda Mycroft.

Greg décolla son visage du cou du fonctionnaire pour répondre.

« La situation est surréaliste.

- Plus qu'un molosse mutant aux yeux luisants ?

- Vu comme ça… »

Greg recolla son visage contre la peau de Mycroft.

« Si l'on doit passer la nuit dans cette position, ça risque de devenir inconfortable, fit remarquer Mycroft.

- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

Même s'il savait que sa conduite était sans doute gênante pour le fonctionnaire, et qu'il serait surement tout aussi gêné lui-même dès que la drogue aurait évacué son organisme, Greg n'était pas prêt à le lâcher.

Mais Mycroft ne fit aucun geste pour décrocher le policier de son corps, ou pour le lâcher lui-même.

« Eh bien, on pourrait au moins s'allonger. »

Greg sourit, soulagé.

« Bonne idée. »

Ils se séparèrent d'un même geste, et se fixèrent un moment du regard, un peu gênés.

Mycroft fut le premier à bouger. Il enleva sa veste, qu'il posa sur le fauteuil, puis s'assit au bord du lit. Il enleva ses chaussures, et s'allongea sur le lit, remontant un oreiller pour se redresser contre la tête de lit.

Greg inspira à fond, puis enleva sa veste et ses chaussures, et s'allongea sur le lit à côté de Mycroft. Il se rapprocha de lui, et coula son corps contre le sien instinctivement. Mycroft passa un bras derrière Greg, qui posa sa main sur le torse du fonctionnaire. Puis il enfouit son visage dans le cou qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je suis désolé de vous gâcher votre nuit.

- Pas moi. »

Greg sourit. Mycroft éteignit la lampe de chevet qui éclairait encore la pièce, et bientôt, seules leurs respirations troublèrent le silence de la chambre.

**OoOoOoO**

Lorsque Greg se réveilla, sa première sensation fut qu'il était bien. Il était confortablement installé, et avait chaud. Puis la masse de chaleur contre lui bougea, et il émergea totalement. Il ouvrit les yeux, et rencontra le regard de Mycroft. Pendant leur sommeil ils avaient bougé, et étaient allongés face à face, leurs jambes emmêlées, Greg à moitié sur le torse de Mycroft.

Greg se mordit la lèvre en sentant son érection matinale pressée contre la hanche de Mycroft.

Il se dit que le mieux était de rester immobile en attendant que ça passe, mais la grosseur qu'il sentait en retour contre sa cuisse ne l'aidait pas.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir incroyablement gêné, pressé contre un autre homme, avec une érection plus qu'évidente des deux côtés, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Plantant son regard dans celui de Mycroft, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je suppose que c'est un peu gênant. »

Mycroft répondit à son sourire.

« Sans doute pas plus que la trace de bave que vous avez laissé sur ma chemise. »

Greg glissa un coup d'œil sur la chemise froissée qui avait accueilli sa tête, et éclata de rire.

« Désolé. »

Mycroft joignit son rire au sien.

« L'effet de la drogue est passé ?

- Oui. Merci.

- C'était avec plaisir. »

Greg rit, bien qu'il ne soit pas sur que la réponse de Mycroft soit une plaisanterie. Les yeux du fonctionnaire étaient toujours plantés dans les siens, et avaient retrouvés leur air sérieux et indéchiffrable.

Obéissant à une impulsion, Greg se redressa sur un coude et, l'autre main appuyée sur le torse de Mycroft, il effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

Les lèvres de Mycroft étaient douces et chaudes, et Greg resta un instant au dessus de lui, leurs visages séparés de quelques centimètres. Mycroft le fixait sans bouger, la respiration accélérée. Sa main qui était posée contre le dos de Greg resserra sa prise.

C'était complètement dingue et irréfléchi, mais Greg s'en fichait.

Il remonta sa main de la chemise de Mycroft à son visage, et effleura le coin de ses lèvres avec son pouce. Puis il se pencha de nouveau vers les lèvres, et les effleura des siennes, appuyant un peu plus sa pression cette fois.

La réaction de Mycroft ne se fit pas attendre. Il pressa en retour ses lèvres contre celles de Greg, et passa son autre main sur la taille du policier, qu'il tira complètement sur lui. Basculant sur Mycroft, Greg poussa un grognement en sentant leurs érections entrer en contact. Inutile d'espérer maintenant qu'elles disparaissent.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, et glissa la langue sur la lèvre supérieure de Mycroft, jouant avec du bout des lèvres. Les lèvres fines et chaudes s'entrouvrirent en retour, et les dents de Mycroft vinrent mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Greg.

Le policier glissa sa deuxième main sous la chemise, et partit à la découverte du torse purement masculin qui s'offrait à son toucher. Il laissait glisser sa main lentement, découvrant chaque parcelle de peau sous ses doigts, tandis que ses lèvres découvraient celles de Mycroft.

Puis sa langue se fraya un passage entre les lèvres qu'il explorait, et rencontra sa jumelle. Leurs langues se caressèrent, puis tourbillonnèrent, leur baiser prenant un rythme plus rapide et sauvage.

Agrippant la taille de Greg, Mycroft se redressa, et les fit rouler, se retrouvant à son tour au dessus, allongé sur le policier. Retirant sa main de sous la chemise de Mycroft, Greg la passa derrière la nuque du fonctionnaire, et empoigna ses cheveux.

Il n'avait pas été aussi excité depuis longtemps, et surement pas en plus par un simple baiser. Son érection avait encore durcie, et il sentait toute pensée logique quitter son cerveau.

Les lèvres de Mycroft se décrochèrent des siennes et Greg commença à redresser la tête, mais elles se posèrent aussitôt sur sa mâchoire, et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Mycroft fit glisser sa langue le long de sa mâchoire, puis sur son cou, léchant avec attention et insistance la veine qui pulsait à sa base, aspirant la peau entre ses lèvres.

Avec un gémissement, Greg fit glisser ses mains de la nuque de Mycroft, et enfonça ses doigts dans ses épaules. Comme obéissant à ce signal, les lèvres de Mycroft revinrent à l'assaut des siennes, et Greg leur répondit avec fougue. Fermant les paupières, il s'abandonna complètement, et longea le dos de Mycroft de sa main, avant de lui saisir les fesses.

Puis d'un seul coup, les lèvres quittèrent les siennes et le corps quitta le sien.

Interloqué, Greg ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes, la respiration encore inégale. Mycroft se tenait debout au pied du lit, essoufflé aussi. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les yeux assombris par le désir.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » dit-il enfin.

Greg haussa les sourcils.

« Je serais plus que partant, ajouta Mycroft, mais je ne veux pas qu'on fasse ça sur une impulsion et qu'on le regrette. »

Retrouvant son souffle, Greg se mordit la lèvre. Mycroft avait raison, ils devaient avoir perdu la tête, et regretteraient surement tout ça dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé leurs capacités mentales.

Mais pour le moment, pour tout dire, Greg s'en foutait royalement. Pourtant, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Je devrais y aller. » ajouta Mycroft.

Son érection encore visible, il se détourna légèrement, et rentra les pans de sa chemise froissée dans son pantalon, avant de défaire sa cravate qui ne ressemblait plus à rien et de la fourrer dans sa poche. Puis il enfila ses chaussures et sa veste.

Devant la porte, avant de sortir, il se retourna vers Greg, qui se tenait toujours sur ses coudes, allongé dans le lit.

« Je… »

Puis il secoua la tête, et lui sourit, avant de sortir, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Greg se laissa retomber en arrière, et soupira. C'était le réveil le plus bizarre de sa vie sans doute. Et la première fois qu'il embrassait un autre homme. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que c'était une erreur. Il ne regrettait même pas d'avoir embrassé Mycroft.

Pourtant, il s'agissait de Mycroft Holmes ! Un spécimen Holmes, qui était en plus le gouvernement britannique à lui tout seul. Un tas d'ennuis en perspective. Homme ou non, la logique aurait voulu que Greg se tienne à distance de cet homme et que jamais, mais alors _jamais_, il ne l'embrasse ou regrette qu'il quitte son lit.

Il devenait dingue, c'était certain.

Son érection approuva.

**OoOoOoO**

Appuyé contre la portière de sa voiture, Greg mit ses lunettes de soleil, et croisa les bras.

Enfin, Sherlock et John sortirent de l'auberge et le rejoignirent. Retournant tous sur Londres en même temps, Greg leur avait proposé de les raccompagner. Cela leur éviterait de payer des billets de train, et lui épargnerait un voyage en solitaire à travers l'Angleterre.

John monta à l'arrière, et Sherlock prit place sur le siège passager à côté de Greg. Ils roulèrent un moment en silence, les deux passagers absorbés par le paysage par leur fenêtre.

Finalement, au bout d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres, Sherlock rompit le silence.

« J'ai croisé Mycroft ce matin dans l'auberge. »

S'efforçant de garder un visage impassible, Greg acquiesça sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Je suppose qu'il était curieux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. » dit-il simplement.

Il sentit le regard perçant de Sherlock sur lui, scrutant son visage. Il se retint à grand peine de se mordiller la lèvre nerveusement. A quoi jouait le détective ?

« Il venait de votre chambre, il est passé vous voir ? »

Greg acquiesça de nouveau, résistant à l'envie de se tortiller sur son siège. Il glissa un œil vers Sherlock, qui le fixait toujours, mais d'un œil curieux, scrutateur.

« Oui, on a discuté.

- Toute la nuit ? »

Sursautant, Greg fit un brusque écart, et manqua de peu une voiture arrivant en sens inverse. Ils revinrent sur leur file dans un concert de klaxons.

« Merde, Sherlock ! » jura Greg.

Il aurait dû se rappeler que rien n'échappait jamais au détective consultant. Encore que n'importe qui ayant croisé Mycroft débraillé ce matin à la sortie de sa chambre aurait pu déduire qu'il n'était pas venu pour une discussion matinale.

Greg fusilla Sherlock du regard.

« Vous vous payez ma tête ?

- Je me posais la question, je ne vous ai pas demandé de nous tuer !

- Quelle question ? » grogna Greg.

Son ton sec indiquait qu'il ne voulait pas de réponse, mais bien sur, Sherlock ignorait toutes les conventions sociales de bienséance. Ainsi que la notion de vie privée.

« Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, mais vous n'avez visiblement pas couché ensemble. »

Sidéré, Greg se tourna vers Sherlock qui le fixait toujours, les yeux plissés.

« Vous êtes sérieux là ? »

Sherlock l'ignora.

« Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? »

Greg fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vais surement pas répondre ! Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas un de vos sujets d'expérience. »

Il se concentra sur la route.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul dans cette voiture à ne pas vouloir avoir cette discussion ?

- Eh bien, si vous me demandez mon avis… » entama John avec humour depuis la banquette arrière.

Greg ne put s'empêcher de rire, et il remercia intérieurement le médecin.

« Ce qu'il se passe ou non entre votre frère et moi ne vous regarde pas. » ajouta-t-il cependant à l'intention de Sherlock.

Celui-ci se renfrogna sur son siège.

« Très bien, je n'ai rien dit ! » grommela-t-il.

Il se détourna vers sa fenêtre, boudeur.

« Depuis le temps que cet espèce d'idiot vous tourne autour, il fallait bien que ça arrive. »

Greg faillit piler net, et ce fut un miracle qu'il ne dévie pas une nouvelle fois sur le côté droit de la route.

« Quoi ? »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

« Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous en êtes pas aperçu ! »

Greg fronça les sourcils.

« Aperçu de quoi ? »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle ! Est-ce que ça vous arrive de _regarder_ ? »

Greg se demanda si sortir son arme de service et tirer sur Sherlock serait réellement un crime.

« Mycroft ne passe pas son temps à surgir sur les scènes de crime ou au commissariat par amour de la justice, enchaîna le détective. Je suis sur que même Anderson aurait remarqué son petit manège. »

Greg s'abstint de répondre, et se mordilla la lèvre.

Si Sherlock avait raison –ce qui était toujours le cas –, alors Mycroft était déjà attiré par lui depuis un moment. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait mis fin à leurs ébats, avant de quitter la chambre presque en courant. Et c'était lui qui avait déclaré ne pas vouloir le regretter ensuite.

Mais peut-être qu'il avait juste peur que Greg regrette ensuite. Greg faillit pousser un juron. Le cerveau et le comportement d'un Holmes étaient décidemment trop incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui l'observait toujours.

« Quoique vous soyez en train de déduire, gardez-le pour vous ! »

Sherlock leva ses mains devant lui avec un visage innocent.

« Je ne dis rien.

- Ce serait bien la première fois. » commenta John.

Sherlock se détourna vers sa fenêtre avec une moue. Greg croisa le regard de John dans le rétroviseur, et ils se mirent à rire.

Ils finirent le trajet silencieusement, et Greg déposa les deux colocataires devant leur appartement de Baker Street. John descendit le premier, mais Sherlock se contenta de déboucler sa ceinture, avant de se tourner vers Greg.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le savoir. » dit Greg avant que Sherlock ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Le détective haussa un sourcil.

« Vous savez, vous méritez mieux que Mycroft. »

Greg grogna.

« Quand j'aurais besoin de vos conseils en matière de relations, je vous le ferais savoir. »

Sherlock se contenta de rire, puis descendit de la voiture. Greg leva les yeux au ciel, puis redémarra et rentra chez lui. A son appartement, il déposa son sac de voyage sur un fauteuil, avec le parapluie que Mycroft avait abandonné par terre le matin même avant de s'enfuir. Il se servit ensuite un verre de scotch, et n'eut que le temps de s'asseoir dans le canapé et d'en boire une gorgée avant qu'on sonne à la porte.

Reposant son verre avec un soupir sur la table basse, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Mycroft.

Greg ouvrit en grand la porte en lui faisant signe d'entrer, et referma la porte, avant de suivre le fonctionnaire jusqu'au salon où ils se firent face, debout, en silence. Il nota que Mycroft s'était changé et portait comme à son habitude un costume impeccablement repassé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Greg enleva son sac de voyage du fauteuil, et fit signe à Mycroft de s'y asseoir.

« Si vous êtes venus pour qu'on se fixe en silence autant être bien installés non ? »

Mycroft eut un léger rire, mais accepta le fauteuil.

« Vous voulez un verre de scotch ? »

Sans attendre la réponse de Mycroft, Greg alla lui servir un verre, qu'il lui tendit avant de se réinstaller dans le canapé face à l'aîné des Holmes.

Il attrapa son verre, et but une gorgée, attendant que Mycroft se décide à parler. En vain. Il finit presque son verre que Mycroft n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, sauf pour avaler des petites gorgées de son verre.

Finalement, Greg posa son verre en soupirant.

« Bon Dieu Mycroft, vous allez me dire ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? »

Il désigna le verre du fonctionnaire.

« Je veux dire, à part boire un coup. »

Mycroft se redressa, et posa également son verre.

« C'est Sherlock qui m'a convaincu de venir. »

Greg fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Mycroft grimaça.

« Mauvaise entrée en matière. Je recommence.

- Excellente idée.

- Je pense qu'on devrait parler. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Greg haussa un sourcil avec un léger rire.

« C'est encore mieux. »

Mycroft se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« J'ai envie de vous depuis un bon moment. »

Greg se sentit piquer un fard. Quand il le voulait, Mycroft était aussi direct que son frère. Les yeux clairs se plantèrent dans les siens.

« Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Je peux attendre. »

Greg fronça les sourcils, agacé.

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! »

Mycroft haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« C'est quoi votre problème, dans la famille Holmes ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous faites ce qui vous plait, comme toujours, et moi je dois obéir sagement. Mais cette fois, je n'en ai pas envie ! Et qu'est-ce que Sherlock vient faire là-dedans ? »

Mycroft prit un air gêné.

« Il m'a envoyé un message m'ordonnant de venir vous parler de cette nuit.

- Je sais que vous avez l'habitude tout les deux de fourrer votre nez dans les affaires de l'autre, mais pour une fois j'aimerais que vous me laissiez en dehors ! Vous passez votre temps à manipuler les autres, mais cette fois j'aimerai décider moi-même de ce que je veux faire. »

Visiblement aussi amusé que surpris, Mycroft sourit.

« Ce qui veut dire ?

- Je ne vous demande pas en mariage, et je me fiche des conséquences, ou bien de ce qu'on en pensera après. D'ailleurs, les gens normaux ne réfléchissent pas autant sur chacune de leurs actions, vous devriez le noter. »

Il se leva et se posta devant Mycroft.

« J'ai envie de vous, là, tout de suite, alors est-ce que vous comptez oui ou non m'embrasser ? »

Mycroft haussa les sourcils, puis sourit et se leva. Il attrapa le visage de Greg, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Greg répondit à son baiser, et plaça ses mains derrière la nuque du fonctionnaire.

Ce dernier, agrippant Greg par la taille, recula d'un pas, et buta contre le fauteuil. Il tomba assis, et Greg faillit finir par terre.

Se redressant à demi, il s'assit à califourchon sur Mycroft, sans décoller ses lèvres des siennes. Il saisit la cravate du fonctionnaire, et la dénoua rapidement, avant de la jeter sur le sol. Il s'attaqua ensuite au col de la chemise, et défit les boutons à l'aveuglette, sans cesser d'embrasser Mycroft. Enfin, il écarta les pans de tissu, et posa ses deux mains sur le torse désormais nu devant lui.

Les mains de Mycroft, tout aussi actives, se chargèrent de la chemise de Greg, qui rejoignit la cravate sur le sol.

Puis les lèvres de Mycroft, se détachant de celles de Greg, se posèrent sur le torse du policier, et celui-ci se cambra en arrière avec un gémissement, s'accrochant à la nuque du fonctionnaire.

La bouche exploratrice descendit sur le torse, et sembla trouver rapidement les tétons de Greg, qui s'abandonna aux lèvres de Mycroft, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

N'y tenant plus, il saisit le visage de Mycroft, et le fit remonter vers le sien. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis ils se séparèrent et posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés et excités.

« Et maintenant, quelle est la suite ? » demanda Greg.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil avec un léger sourire.

« Je croyais que tu avais banni les questions ? »

Greg le regarda avec insistance, un sourire en coin.

« Très bien ! » capitula Mycroft.

Il fit glisser ses mains des côtes de Greg à sa taille.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Greg hocha la tête, bien que ce soit inutile. Quoi que lui demande Mycroft, où qu'il l'envoie, il obéissait toujours. Il était incapable de lui dire non, d'aller à l'encontre de ses désirs, ou bien –il l'avait compris –de le laisser partir.

Mycroft Holmes empiétait sur sa vie et il adorait ça. Ce qui était surement désastreux et complètement dingue, mais à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait.

Ce qui avait peut-être un rapport avec les mains déboutonnant son jean. Mycroft glissa une main dans son caleçon, et saisit sans hésiter son érection. Greg cessa complètement de réfléchir. S'accrochant aux épaules du fonctionnaire, il poussa un gémissement.

La main sur lui entama un va-et-vient lent, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Au lieu de ça, il se recula comme il put sur les genoux de Mycroft, et ouvrit son pantalon, avant de saisir lui aussi le membre de son partenaire. Mycroft se figea immédiatement avec un grognement, et sa main se resserra légèrement sur Greg.

Mycroft capta le regard de Greg.

« Tu es sur ? »

Greg hocha la tête, et embrassa Mycroft avant qu'il fasse une autre objection. Puis il posa son front contre le sien, et entama également un mouvement de va-et-vient, se calquant sur le rythme de Mycroft.

D'abord hésitant et lents, leurs gestes se firent plus surs et plus rapides, et ils n'émettaient plus que de brefs grognements, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Enfin, Greg se contracta et se libéra dans la main de Mycroft, emporté par l'orgasme. Mycroft le rejoignit aussitôt, et étouffa son cri de jouissance dans le cou de Greg contre lequel il enfouit son visage.

Les bras autour de Mycroft, reprenant son souffle, Greg grogna en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Sous le regard curieux de Mycroft, il se contorsionna sans se dégager de l'étreinte de l'aîné des Holmes, et lut son message reçu, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Mycroft en haussant un sourcil.

Greg lui montra l'écran du téléphone. Le message était de Sherlock.

_Au fait, j'ai déduit (et n'importe qui aurait pu le faire en ouvrant simplement les yeux) que bien qu'il soit un parfait idiot, et que vous puissiez vous trouver beaucoup mieux, vous êtes fait pour Mycroft._

_Et bien que John m'assure du contraire, je persiste à dire que par message, ça ne compte pas comme si je vous l'avais vraiment dit._

_SH_

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toujours en train de frimer, commenta-t-il.

- Je suppose que c'est sa façon à lui d'avoir le dernier mot. »

Greg jeta le téléphone vers le canapé, puis sourit à Mycroft.

« Et maintenant, quelle est la suite ? »

Mycroft sourit, et embrassa Greg légèrement.

« Eh bien, dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir, je suppose que maintenant qu'on a brûlé toutes les étapes, on peut commencer par un restaurant. »

Greg hocha la tête avec un air faussement sérieux.

« Et ensuite ?

- Je vais laisser mon parapluie ici pour pouvoir revenir.

- Et ensuite ? »

Mycroft captura son sourire en l'embrassant.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour l'abus de stupéfiants et de fluffy ayant donné naissance à cette histoire.<strong>

**Enfin, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peu importe qu'elle soit sympa ou non, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur (et surtout, si vous savez créer des titres, n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour une formidable association dans l'avenir :p). Surtout, vos reviews me seraient utiles vu que ce couple, même s'il donne naissance à de plus en plus de fanfictions, a rarement été utilisé dans ce rating.  
><strong>

**A la prochaine!^^  
><strong>


End file.
